Wardrobe Malfunction
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: During a shopping trip with Nya, Zane finds himself stuck in women's lingerie. Once Cole sees this his temper flies, but his attitude may not be for the reasons the ninja think.


"_...and so, with the fourth quarter down and the Lions gaining the head by five points..."_

The T.V. continued to droll on, but by that moment Zane had stopped listening. He didn't care much for sports, though the others seemed to be more than fascinated with it.

"Come on, throw the ball, you cheap shot," Cole shouted at the television. Zane was tempted to remind him that the people on the screen could not hear him, but the earth ninja hadn't appreciated the comment the first time around. Zane simply watched the boy as he continued to scream in dismay, black hair bouncing with every shake of his fist. The ninja looked ready to pounce on the television, standing every few minutes to shout some sort of profanity before he plopped back onto the couch.

"I know, he's like blind," Jay commented, throwing himself back further into the couch. He huffed in aggravation and made a grab for the popcorn bowl Kai, whom was seated next to him, held. Jay took a handful of the buttery treat and shoved it into his mouth. Crumbs trailed down over his blue ninja suit.

Kai stared hard at the screen, his brows furrowed and face twisted in outrage. He looked at a loss of words for an apparently horrible game.

"_Come on_, can we please watch something else," Lloyd begged, rubbing his face with both his hands. He had been asking for the others to change the channel every half hour for the last four hours. He was not only bored, but sore from being seated on wooden floor, Lloyd's impatience had begun to show. Zane gave the young blonde a sympathetic look, he knew too well how Lloyd felt.

"Go do something else if you're that bored." Kai suggested, throwing the green ninja an annoyed stare. Lloyd sighed, there had been nothing to do in weeks. No evil had appeared and no one needed help. The other three ninja had also taken up the only television aboard Destiny's Bounty and would be using it for the next five hours.

"_Zane_, make them change the channel," Lloyd whined, looking towards the ice ninja. Zane shifted his weight on the uncomfortable wooden flooring, he knew there was no way to get the others to quit watching the game.

"Perhaps there could be something learned from his experience," Zane offered. The white and green ninja looked to the sports game just as seven men dog piled onto another athlete. The man on the bottom was then carried out on a stretcher with a broken and bloody leg.

Lloyd shot a look that translated to 'what the hell was I suppose to learn from that'. Zane could only shrug.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise against the floor. It was feet running. Zane glanced at his brothers, they had heard it too and were tense. Ready to spring into a battle. Seconds later Nya appeared in the doorway, however, she had a large smile on her face. It was not the appearance one would suspect if there was going to be told about upcoming doom.

"Guys, there's a huge sale at the Ninjago mall, who wants to come with me?" Nya asked excitedly, literally bouncing with excitement. With a profession that didn't pay, sales were always a good thing.

The teens on the couch – and Lloyd – turned back towards the television as if it had suddenly turned into the most interesting thing in the world. Zane raised an eyebrow at this behavior, he knew they had heard her.

"Come on, please? Jay? Kai?" Nya asked, eager to get going. She folded her hands together in a pleading manner and gave a wide-eyed look.

"I-I would Nya, but you see this game is _really_ important and it's the last one of the season and-" Jay rambled before being cut off by Kai.

"Why do you need someone to go with you? It's not like we ever get anything anyways," Kai stated.

"_Please, _you wouldn't have me go all the way out to the mall unescorted, would you? What if I get into trouble?" Nya asked.

"Last time I checked the Robot Samurai could protect herself," Kai commented, smirking as he popped a hole in his sister's plans to get a human mule.

Nya simply pouted before she sighed in defeat. She turned her back to leave, but Zane felt a pang of sympathy. Besides, he hadn't been doing anything _anyway_. "Hold on Nya, I will go with you," Zane said, rising to his feet.

Nya ran over to the teen and hugged him in joy. "Thank you, Zane," Nya cheered before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

Lloyd had watched the events in confusion. "Jay, I thought it was your job to go shopping with her, you know, as her _boyfriend_," Lloyd pointed out.

Jay quickly shook his head. "I did go shopping with her..._once_. It was the worse possible thing I could have done that week," Jay explained, leaning forward to direct his gaze at Lloyd. "I love her, don't get me wrong, but Nya spends about half-an-hour trying on outfits. Then she takes _forever_ finding a new store," Jay said, getting exasperated just talking about it. "And then she just disappears! Last time, I spent forty minutes just looking for her in some store – carrying all of her bags – and then it turns out she had left and went to a different clothes store,"

Kai and Cole laughed at the story of Jay's unfortunate shopping trip while Lloyd gave a small chuckle. Kai patted his blue cladded friend in halfhearted sympathy. After a moment's silence Lloyd wondered aloud, "Shouldn't we warn Zane then?"

Kai looked to Jay, whom then looked to Cole, before the three boys turned to the young blond. "He'll figure it out," Cole answered, turning back to the television.

* * *

The sound of bustling feet and chatter echoed through the building. Zane glanced around at the passing people while still trying to keep track of Nya. The petite girl had been running from store to store. Her speed and watchful eyes reminded Zane of a predator about to strike. And everything she "hunted" down had been thrown to Zane to carry.

"Oh, this one. Or that one. Look at that top," Nya oohed and ahhed, looking through the store window.

"Nya, is that not the same outfit that was in the last clothing department?" Zane asked, feeling as if he had seen that same exact shirt before. Nya turned to him and huffed out her chest before she explained all the 'obvious' differences between the pink silk top she was now looking at and the _salmon_silk _blouse_ they had just passed.

Zane pursed his lips into a thin line, he should have known to have said 'no' when Jay hadn't taken her offer first. Nya seemed to be at the end of her rant just as her attention was once again pulled away.

"Ooo, come on, Zane. I think this store will have great stuff," Nya demanded, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging him into the next store.

The blonde male crinkled his nose in distaste, the store had an overpowering scent of perfumes. There were racks and racks of an article of clothing Zane had never seen before. Some had different deigns and additional fabric. Others looked like nothing more than a couple of pieces of string sown together.

A sudden coughing fit brought Zane from his thoughts. He looked down to see Nya's small form shaking with a coughing fit. Her body racked violently. Zane placed his free hand on her back and leaned down to hear her better. "Nya, are you alright? What's the matter?" Zane asked, fear starting to grip at his chest.

"Fine, just too much p-perfume," Nya managed to say in between coughs. Zane's eyes widened in realization, he firmly grabbed Nya's arm and pulled her out of the store, far from the perfume scent.

Once away she breathed in a deep breath of air. Nya gulped down a few more breaths to pull herself back together. "Darn, I should have known that would have happened. There's always so much perfume coming from that store. I must have forgotten about my allergies for a seconded there," Nya laughed, blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment.

"If there is something you need, I will get it for you," Zane said sympathetically. Immediately Nya's face lit up, her large reddish-brown eyes filled with joy.

"Really? Zane, that would so awesome, I could kiss you," Nya said, throwing her arms around Zane's neck in a great hug. Zane smiled, he loved to make his friends happy. "I never get to go in there, but usually there isn't anything that catches my attention. This time, I want _that,_" Nya explained, pointing to an item on the poster outside the store, "it has to be a 26-B, got that?"

Zane nodded, memorizing the number and letter. "And try to find it in blue," Nya added, grabbing the shopping bags before turning her friend towards the store and pushing him forward. "I'll go get us some iceys and meet you back here once you're done,"

Without a second thought Zane walked into the horrid smelling store alone. He glanced one more time at the poster, taking a mental picture, before he began his search.

He wasn't completely aware of how everything was set up, there were not only racks, but drawers, shelves, and manikins. The male was so engrossed in his search he hadn't noticed the perplexed and judgmental stares he received.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Zane turned to look at the sudden voice. In front of him was a short woman with glasses that seemed to be slipping off her face. Her eyes narrowed and a scowl seemed etched into her skin. "Sir, I've been informed that your presence in the store is bothering some of the other customers. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the woman demanded, looking at Zane as though she held some personal grudge against him.

"I'm bother other customers? But how, I was merely shopping for my friend whom can't enter your store. She's allergic to-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," the woman rudely cut in. She placed both of her hands on her hips and stared daggers. "Leave,"

"Couldn't I just get-"

"Now,"

Zane's expression fell, Nya would be disappointed. He sighed; though, if he was truly bothering other people by simply being there, it would be better if he left. Zane turned away from the employee and walked five steps towards the door before he was stopped.

"Wait,"

Zane looked back at the woman, surprised she wanted him to continue to linger in the area. However, the creeping smile on her face seemed gave Zane second thoughts whether or not he should leave of his own will.

"You...you're pretty attractive, aren't you?" she commented, though her tone made it seem less of a question and more of a statement. Before Zane could speak, she was by his side and circled him, looking him up and down. Her wide grin become even wider as she let her eyes linger over certain parts of his body. Zane felt violated. He took a step back, but she only took a step closer. "Skinny, but not too skinny; some muscle; reasonably tall; nice legs; great ass," she said, going through a mental check list. "How about you do something for me and I help you out?"

The woman's tone alone promised something unfortunate, but Zane really did want that item for Nya. She looked so happy. "What would you have me do?" Zane asked, swallowing spite nervously. The woman stayed silent, but as she listened to the question she strolled over to a nearby rack, shoveled through some items, and grabbed out a piece of clothing. She looked back at the male, her grin said everything.

* * *

"I feel silly," Zane whined for the fifth time.

"Kindly shut the hell up, would ya? You're throwing me off," the woman said curtly before she continued her sketch.

Zane pursed his lips into a thin line, he felt utterly embarrassed. Had he been human, his face would have surely been the color of a tomato. He decided to simply stare daggers at the pink plush carpet. The entire room was pink. Pink carpet, pink wallpaper, pink cushion chair, pink...pink underwear. Zane never knew he could hate pink this much.

"This isn't going to work," the woman sighed, tapping her pencil against her chin. The ninja felt a small glimmer of relief before is was promptly crushed. "You'll have to take off the boxers,"

"P-pardon?" Zane stuttered, hoping he had heard her wrong.

She looked up, impatiences clear on her face. "Your underwear," she stated, pointing at the white boxers underneath the outfit she had forced him into, "you need to take it off. It's ruining my shadows,"

Zane looked down at the outfit, his white boxers pointed out at odd angles of the new outfit:a pair of long pink stockings that reached an inch above his knees that ended in laces, a pair of pink outlined white panties that were connected to the stockings by a thin silk ribbon, and a pink and white silk top that hugged his abdomen and stopped just before his chest line.

"The instructions on the sticker said not to take off any actual underwear while trying on-"

"Forget what the warning says, I'll let you keep it – on the house. Just remove your underwear so I can finish this sketch," she insisted. Zane hesitated a moment, he already felt like a complete fool, no need to further his embarrassment. "Or do you not want that bra you were eyeing?" the woman teased.

Zane sighed before he slipped off the pair of panties he was wearing and then his own. Quickly, he pulled back the lingerie and posed. Nya had better love that bra he was doing this for.

* * *

"_And_ done," the woman announced happily. Zane was so happy he no longer cared that his legs felt cramped for being locked in the same position for so long. The thought struck him like a giant bag of bricks. "You're lucky you were just the model type I've been looking for. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how th-"

"How long have you been sketching me?" Zane interrupted, panic in his eyes.

The woman pulled out a small black phone and replied, "An hour and a half."

Nya would have his head. Zane grabbed his white ninja suit and quickly pulled it over the feminine under garments. He had been standing here _way_ too long, what if Nya became worried and tried to venture into the perfume filled store in search of him?

Once his clothes were on Zane practically broke down the dressing room door and searched the store. Nya was no where in sight. He turned to the woman who still sat in the dressing room, shock and confusion written all over her face. "Could you quickly ring up the bra I was looking at earlier? I fear my friend may have gotten impatient and is now lost somewhere," Zane explained. For once the woman was cooperative and nodded silently.

Zane grabbed the item Nya wanted and raced over to the register the woman had just opened. He handed her the bra and a bundle of cash, unsure of the price. However, she still held out her hand, waiting for something.

"Does it cost more-"

"No, idiot, the tags on the thing I had you wear! If they're not scanned they'll set of the sensors by the door," she explained in agitation.

Zane stuck a hand up his shirt and then down his pants, ripping off the tags. He received some perplexed looks, but did his best to ignore them. In seconds all the tags were scanned, the cashier typed in something on her register. Zane was handed back his change and Nya's bra. He thanked the woman, forgetting it was her fault he was late to begin with, before he rushed out the store in search of his friend.

The ninja stood in search of Nya,for only three seconds before said woman came skipping over. "Sorry, there was a huge line at the food court and it just so happened to be right next to a bathing suit place and – oh, I'm so sorry," Nya confessed, only getting to the spot at that moment.

Zane stared at her for a moment before a smile cracked his poker face and he began to laugh. He couldn't help it, suddenly everything just seemed so funny. Nya looked at him in mock offensive before she accused him of making fun of her. Zane could only shake his head as he continued to laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that. It was just – I just – it's a long story," Zane explained, laughing in between his words. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before he suggested to the young woman that they call it a day.

* * *

In the time it took for Nya and Zane to get back to the Bounty, Zane had recounted to Nya what had happened in her absence. By the end she was in a fit of laughter. Zane couldn't help but smile and laugh too. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous the situation became.

"And – and you're still wearing them now?" Nya asked, her face splitting into a grin.

"I am, I thought you had wandered into the store and I didn't want you going into shock. I didn't think I had time to take it off," Zane answered, slipping a hand under his white rob and moving it slightly to show the pink lingerie. That renewed Nya's laughter and tears sprung to her eyes. Zane opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say another word there was the shouts from his brothers. "Ninja-Go,"

Suddenly there was a rush of ninja towards them. Cole was first to rush past the pair as he explained, "There was a serpentine sighting in Ninjago city."

"Yeah, and it was said that they have some kind of chemical," Jay added, rushing by them as well; though, Jay was more clumsy and accidentally knocked the department store bags out of Zane's hand.

"Sorry, sis, we'll be borrowing Zane right now," Kai said, grabbing Zane's arm and dragging the android along with the others. Zane's jaw fell open, would he really be stuck fighting crime in itchy stockings and an uncomfortable girdle?

"W-wait, I have to-"

"No time," Cole insisted, grabbing out his scythe and calling upon it's powers to turn into a vehicle. Lloyd, Jay, and Kai did the same and sped away to their destination. Zane stood dumbstruck for a moment, he wanted to change out of his ridiculous undergarments, but he'd lose his brothers. And they had _so conveniently_ left him without any actual destination.

* * *

Zane swore under his breath before he pulled out his throwing stars, summoned his snowmobile, and raced after his brothers.

The ninja were able to get to Ninjago's car factory in a matter of minutes. They hadn't received any resistance getting to the place, but they knew that luck would end. The ninja dismissed their vehicles and approached the factory with stealth.

"Auto-Go? What would a bunch of snakes want with cars?" Jay asked in a hushed tone, following behind Kai and Cole.

"Whatever it is it can't be good," Lloyd commented, sneaking behind Jay.

Once at the doors, Cole peeked inside and signaled his team the plan through silent hand gestured. Zane watched the movements carefully: seven or eight snakes, no weapons, some sort of vile, no one was watching the doors. Cole then motioned that they'd sneak inside and get to high ground. Once he gave the signal inside they would drop on the serpentine and drop them like flies.

The team gave nods, agreeing fully with their leader's plan.

Cole pushed open the giant metal door as silently as he could and moved inside. Each ninja behind him followed in skilled stealth. Cole, Kai, and Lloyd dogged to the right and raced up to the second level of the factory. They waited in the shadows on a metal-crosshatched platform. Jay and Zane made the same moves opposite of the others.

The white and blue ninja watched as their brothers began to move closer to where all the serpentine were gathered; they followed seconds after. Once they were closer Zane could hear the serpentine speaking, "-an idiot! Once we use this vile of venom on these machines all we have to do is lure the ninja here. Then the building does all the work."

The snakes were all from the Hypnobrai colony, Skales of course leading their small group. He held up a vile of a neon green liquid with his scaly gray hand. From what the serpentine leader was saying, it was likely the venom of the Fangpyre. One drop would turn anyone or anything in an evil snake minion. Including machinery.

"I think they're planning to turn the vehicle making machines evil," Zane informed his brother, sneaking closer to the snakes.

"What? Why would they want a bunch of stationary robots?" Jay asked, his whisper coming out a little louder than he intended.

"It's a trap for us. If this entire building is controlled electronically," Zane explained before doing a quick scan of the entire factory, "which, by my calculations it is, then the Hypnobrai would only have to infect the main control panel to turn all the systems to their favor. Then if we were to come inside the whole factory and everything in it would be out to kill us."

Jay let the information sink in before he nodded in understanding. "We need to get the information to the others and keep those snakes from getting to the main control panel. But how? We'd need a distraction or something," Jay said, tapping his chine for ideas. As the blue ninja thought Zane waved his arms to get the others attention. Sadly, none of them were looking in his direction. Cole, Lloyd, and Kai were still set on their path to the serpentine gathering, unaware of the information the android had collected.

Zane snapped his attention to Jay, the snakes were close to the control panel and if something wasn't done quickly everyone would be doomed. "Jay, get to the others as fast as you can without being seen. I'll distracted the serpentine. If they think they have the advantage they won't panic and quickly unfurl their plan," Zane explained.

Jay nodded before he made the decision of which way was best to get to his comrades and left the ice ninja. Zane immediately stood from his crouched position and jumped off the metal platform, making an effort to cause as much noise as possible.

He landed with a _thud_ onto the concert based flooring. "Hello, snake-breath," Zane called out, cupping his hands around his lips to cause a megaphone effect. That grabbed the Hypnobrai's attention.

"What, ninja? " Skales called out, his fear was obvious. However, once he noticed that it was only the ice ninja appearing a smirk crossed his features. "No back up today, ice-brain," Skales taunted, growing cocky.

"Not today, but for you and your group I don't think I'll be needing it,"

"Arhg, we'll see who needs the back up when I'm through with you," Skales growled, moving away from the control panel and slipping the vile into his purple sash. Zane felt slight amusement about the fact that Skales seemed to be so offended by Zane's comment that he wanted to personally kick the android's ass. Or attempt to kick his ass at least.

With only his peripheral vision, Zane watched for movement on the upper metal platforms. There was a blur of movement. He knew his team had just made a plan and set it to motion. Zane; however, didn't know his team's plan and was stuck in the hole he dug himself.

Skales cleared his followers to either side of him and slithered over to the android. He gave a hiss before he readied himself in a battle stance. Zane did the same. There was a single beat before the two rushed into action.

Skales launched himself at the ninja with his tail like a spring. He held out one scaly fist directed at Zane's head. The ninja had seen the the move coming and readied himself by grounding himself better. Once the gray appendage was close enough Zane grabbed Skales' wrist and threw the snake over his shoulder.

He thought he had gained the upper hand, but Zane's confidence faltered when something wrapped around his waist. Zane noticed the tail too late and was quickly pulled down with Skales. On the cold concrete floor Skales managed to pin the ninja underneath him. Zane thrashed the best he could, but he couldn't throw the creature off.

Skales began to smile at a forming idea. Zane wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going through the snake's head. Still keeping the ninja underneath him, Skales reached into his belt and pulled out the toxic venom. "What do you think boys, a new evil nindroid minion or factory machines?" Skales laughed dangling the vile above Zane's head mockingly.

"How about neither?" a friendly voice asked.

Skales whipped his head around while Zane did his best to look past the snake that sat on his chest. While he had been distracted with the leader of the group, the other ninja had been quietly eliminating some of the lackeys. Three of the once eight snakes had disappeared and where they once were stood were Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay.

Zane smiled, relishing in the knowledge that his brothers would always have his back. Seeing that Skales was distracted, Zane took advantage of the situation. With all his mighty Zane arched his back to get enough power before he launched himself up in an incredible headbutt. The sound made even the other ninja and snake lackeys wince. Zane felt a terrible pain that started in his skull and ran down his entire body, but he continued the motion from a headbutt to pushing Skales off of himself.

The motion caused the snake leader to accidentally throw the veil of Hypnobrai venom. "The venom," Zane warned, watching in horror as it flew high into the air and towards some machines.

"I got it," Jay announced, giving a couple finally hits to the snake he was dealing with before launching himself off of the snake and into the air. Jay caught the veil safety, but as he fell back down his body crashed into several levers.

The factory roared to life as some machinery began moving. "It's okay. It's just normal machines, nothing spilled," Jay announced. Zane relaxed at the words and watched Jay pocket the malice venom. The blue ninja then hopped to his feet before running to join the fight once more.

Zane rose to his feet to follow Skales, who was retreating; however, Zane couldn't walk two feet. As he moved a foot forward he felt a strong invisible force pull him back. Zane stood still for a moment, his body continued to slide backwards. The white ninja looked around to see what what was causing him pause, but nothing.

Without warning Zane felt himself become lighter and he couldn't feel the solid floor anymore. Zane looked down and saw that he was levitating. His ice blue eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, guys?" Zane asked weakly, unsure of what was going on.

His body floated higher, his flailing arms and legs useless to stop his ascend. At that moment the whirring sound of gears and fans became clear. Zane looked up and saw a giant magnet. Underneath and slightly to the left of the magnet sat a machine that looked similar to a giant shredder. "Guys! Help, turn the magnet off! TURN THE MAGNET OFF," Zane shouted, knowing his time before reaching the magnet, and then undoubtedly the shredder, was short.

His shouting caught the attention of Cole and Kai. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of their brother being pulled into the air by a giant magnet. "Jay, hit the lever! Zane's in the range of the magnet," Cole commanded, first to snap out of his surprise.

Jay looked up to see the spectacle, but his hesitation only lasted a moment. Quickly, he dove for the levers he had hit and pulled several. He had no idea which were the right ones. Nothing happened.

The rest of the ninja finished their battle with the snake goons, allowing the ones that were still conscious to flee in favor of helping their nindroid. "Quick, a different lever," Kai said, rushing over to where Jay stood. Sweat dripped off of Jay's brow. He flipped two more levers. The ninja watched as Zane stopped his ascent up and started to fall back to the concert floor.

"Don't worry, Zane I gotch-" Cole began, but there was a sudden deafening noise. The pointed shredding machine had turned on...and Zane was falling right above it. "ZANE," Cole called again, desperation gripped his heart. He wouldn't be able to make it that far and jump into the air in time to catch the teen.

Down Zane plummeted, landing in the giant machine with a _clang_. There were awful noises that sound like tearing fabric. As quickly as it had started the machine died, thanks to Jay. The ninja race over to the machine and they searched for an exit on the shredder.

There was a few moment of absolute silence, the tension thick in the air.

_Clank_

_Clank_

_Clank_

_Creeeshk_

The ninja followed the noise to an opening that lead to a conveyer belt. Blond hair poked out of the small square opening and soon a head followed. Jay and Lloyd gave a sigh of relief. Kai was happy as well, but his mood quickly changed to anger as he chastised Jay for almost killing their sweet brother. Cole was speechless, he felt his heart jump into his throat and a wetness sting his eyes.

Cole moved over to the Zane and held out his hand to help the ice ninja get out from the contraption. The earth ninja immediately noticed bare pale shoulders poke out of the gap. He supposed the shredder had to tear _something._ He just hopped it hadn't taken all of Zane's clothing. The moment the thought entered Cole's head his face gave a heated blush.

Zane gave his brother an appreciative smile as he took the tan hand into his own. Cole gave a gentle tug and the ice ninja fell out of the machine easily. However, once Zane was fully exposed, Cole's jaw fell open in bewilderment. Kai also caught a glimpse of the android before he turned back to Jay, but after a second for resignation Kai shot a look back to Zane and his mouth fell open as well. Jay followed his brothers' attention, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets once he found what they were staring at.

"Uhhh...wow, Zane. I – I didn't realize you were into – I mean you, why are...," Jay spoke, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Hot," Lloyd commented, snickering slightly. Kai, forgetting momentarily that Lloyd was technically eighteen now, slapped a hand over the blond boy's eyes.

"What are you doing?! Why are you dressed in _that_?" Kai hissed, seeming to turn into a protective mother as he continued to shield Lloyd, who was pouting and trying to take Kai's hand off, from the indecency.

Zane glanced down at himself in confusion. He felt his systems suddenly become warmer as he noticed the machine had torn off his ninja suit and he was now only in women's lingerie. The same lingerie he was forced into in the department store earlier today. Zane's eyes widened, he looked up to his teammates, down at his outfit, and back again trying to find the words to explain this.

"I – it's not what it looks like! There was this underwear store and Nya could not go in, but I could, so I did – there was a woman too, she said I had to or else I couldn't get the bra Nya wanted and then we left – and you guys wouldn't let me change and – " Zane attempted to explain in a single breath.

"Whoa, whoa there. We get it, it's a long story," Jay cut in, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Zane felt his stomach sink, he knew they didn't really _need_ him to explain. Having somebody's back in a life or death fight and they won't care what you do. However, Zane _wanted_ to explain. He didn't want to be classified as some sort of pervert.

"Yeah, let's just head home...and then Zane can play all the dress up he wants to," Kai said with as much of a straight face as he could muster before bursting into laughter. The second Kai failed to keep his composure Jay lost his as well. Both boys were laughing so hard tears leaked out from the corners of their eyes. Lloyd snickered too, finally having Kai's hand off his face, able to see the entire outfit and the mortified expression on the android's face.

Zane bit his bottom lip, his systems were getting hotter by the second. Had he been human his face would have been beat red. Instead he just "watched" his inner thermometer rise.

"ENOUGH," Cole shouted suddenly, causing Zane to jump and the other three to quickly become silent. "The mission is over, we have the venom and the serpentine have been sent running. We're done and we're going home," Cole growled, staring hard at Lloyd, Kai, and Jay, but avoiding any eye contact with Zane.

Zane felt more shame, had he offended their leader some how? Cole hadn't laughed with the others. The entire time he had remained silent and only lashed out when he did finally speak. The other three bowed their heads in submission, but notice of the strange reaction as well. Once Cole began his march to the door, Zane at the leader's heels while keeping a respectful distance, the other three followed, but at a larger distance.

"What's up with him?" Kai whispered to Jay.

"I don't know, for the time I've known him he's never _seemed_ to be phobic or hateful of cross dressing or gay things," Jay answered, keeping his voice a low whisper and shrugging.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's Zane?" Lloyd suggested.

"How would that make a difference?" Jay whispered harshly.

"People can change opinion when it involves somebody close to them," Lloyd explained.

"So what, you think Cole's suddenly squeamish because his brother is in lady's clothing?" Kai asked.

Lloyd could only give a shrug, he had no idea how the inner workings of Cole's mind functioned. Kai and Jay shared a look of sympathy for the nindroid, he didn't deserve hatred for something as silly as this. Besides, from how his explanation sounded, it hadn't even been his fault!

Outside, the sky was painted with a cool pink tint and bright orange colors. They hadn't realized how long they had been in the warehouse, but the passage of time was evident now. Cole whipped out the scythe from his holder before turning it into his vehicle and racing away, not once glancing back to see if his team followed.

* * *

The ninja dismounted their vehicles all at the same time before they walked to the ladder connected to the side of the Bounty. The ship was docked on the side of a small cliff, far enough from Ninjago to keep from grabbing attention, but close enough in case of an emergency.

Cole waited by the ladder, ushering his team on board, as per his usual duty once they get back from a mission. Lloyd climbed up the ladder quickly, looking away from their leader in fear of setting Cole off from a single look. However, Kai and Jay gave Cole a leveled frown and shake of the head. They didn't approve of the earth ninja picking on Zane. Cole glared back at them, refusing to move from his spot.

Once Kai and Jay were on the ladder and climbing up Cole waited for Zane to climb as well. After a few seconds of nothing happening Cole ventured a look to the ice ninja for the first time since he helped the teen out of the machine.

Zane rubbed his knuckles with one hand in obvious discomfort. Zane stared at the dirt with his head bowed until he heard a throat clear. Zane glanced up to see Cole impatiently tap[ing his foot. The ice ninja opened his mouth to argue that perhaps Cole would feel more comfortable with him in the back, but one look told Zane that the ninja was in no mood for arguments.

Against his better judgment, Zane strolled over to the ladder and began his climb up. Cole followed behind. Only when Cole unconsciously glanced up did he realize his mistake.

Cole had a front row ticket to watching his brother climb up a ladder slowly in a pair of women's panties. Cole blushed madly. He turned his head to the left, refusing to look up again. "Come on, move it," Cole shouted.

The shout startled the ninja, kicking the teens to climb up the ladder at full speed. "Dick-head," Jay whispered under his breath, annoyed by their leader, but obliged to go quicker.

At the top, Lloyd found Sensei Wu and Nya waiting. They seemed to be in the midst of training, Nya wore a kendo outfit while Sensei sat with a cup of tea. The sparing bot's remote in his hand. The green ninja was pushed out of the way by an annoyed Jay. Said ninja then turned to pull up Kai. Next, Zane hopped over the rail and immediately moved out of Cole's way.

Said earth ninja hopped over the rail as well, but once on board he marched inside, slamming the door in his wake.

Lloyd and Jay shared a look of confusion and disapproval. Kai seemed to be in his own world as he began to rant, "Who does that guy think he is? As if it matters what Zane wants to wear – "

"I did not want to – "

"Who cares? Do you see any of _us_ flipping our shit? That son of a bitch needs to get his fucking ass back here and fucking apolo – "

"_Kai,_"

The fiery brunet stopped his pointless ranting to look back at Sensei Wu, who had cut him off. "There are reasons for everything that happens; however, sometimes the reasons we _think_ are true are actually not," Wu spoke slowly.

Before Kai tried to argue again the sound of Zane clearing his throat grabbed his attention. All eyes fell on the android whom seemed to be trying to make himself vanish from existence by pressing himself hard against the guard rail. "Do not be angry with Cole, I am sure he has his reasons for acting the way that he did,"

"Zane, don't forgive the guy! He acted like an ass," Jay commented.

Zane held up a hand for silence and Jay, for once, stopped talking. "I will talk to Cole to see what has happened – _without_ any of you," Zane said sternly.

Before the boys could speak Nya interrupted "We'll respect your wishes Zane. Won't we, boys?" Nya threatened. Zane's teammates reluctantly agreed, allowing the android to go after their leader alone.

* * *

Cole made a bee line for the shared bedroom, slamming the door once he was inside. He leaned heavily against the wooden door with thoughts of regret. He hadn't wanted to lash out at Zane or any of his other teammates, but he didn't know how to deal with what was happening any other way.

Cole could feel his hormones going crazy and the more the thought about the android in that outfit he had worn, the more of a stirring Cole felt down south. The teen blushed, he hated himself at the moment. The only thing he could think to do was throw down the nindroid in fiery passion and – and...

Cole wanted to slap himself for thinking of his brother that way, but he couldn't help it, he had had a crush on Zane for months. He walked over to the bathroom in the bedroom and closed the door. He hesitated, hand hovering over the lock on the door, but figured he's rather be safe than sorry.

_Click_

The door was locked and Cole was left alone to his thoughts. He leaned against the wall and his hand dove into his pants. He gripped his erection tightly before he begun pumping his hand up and down. Thoughts of Zane in the lingerie appeared in his head, urging Cole to quicken his pace.

He panted and small moans left his lips. He had masturbated before sure, but he never felt a surge of pleasure like this. Cole could feel the wet stickiness of pre-cum on his hand.

_Knock, knock_

"Cole? Are you in there?"

_Of all the people,_ Cole thought to himself, stopping his stroking. He knew Zane's voice anywhere and of course _he_ would be the one to try to talk to him while Cole was getting rid of a throbbing problem. "Not now, go away," Cole demanded.

"Please talk to me, Cole. Have I made you angry?" Zane pleaded from the other side of the door.

He sounded hurt, Cole noted. He hadn't meant to hurt the android's feelings, but Cole didn't know what emotion besides anger to express. The earth ninja had never fallen this hard for anyone before. Zane was the first person Cole felt he had truly loved and lusted for. He didn't want to blow his chances with the ice ninja by coming out to Zane by saying, "Hey, I love you and that outfit makes me horny. Lets fuck,"

"...Cole? I'm sorry," Zane whispered into the wooden door. He was close to tears.

The sound of footsteps became clear and Cole knew Zane was about to leave, heartbroken and confused. He couldn't let it end that way. "Wait," Cole called out, pressing both hands against the bathroom door, but refusing to open it. The footsteps stopped. "...I'm not angry," Cole admitted, unsure of where to start.

"Then why lash out? At me? At your team?" Zane asked, exasperation clear.

"I'm confused,"

"I am too, but you do not see me yelling at everybody,"

Cole paused. He wanted to explain everything: how in love he was with the ninja, how important Zane was to him, how he didn't know how to express love correctly, how all he wanted to do right now was bend the robot over a desk and make him see stars. "I like you," Cole said, settling for something simple.

There was silence. Cole was split between slapping himself in the head for being an idiot and running out of the bathroom to see if Zane was still there or not. "I like you too...a lot," came a soft reply.

Cole's gray eyes widened. Had he missed the signals of his crush or had Zane misunderstood him? "More than friends?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"I...am not sure. I wouldn't know what the human feeling of being 'in love' feels like. But perhaps if there is anything a nindroid could feel that would be as close to that, it would be this," Zane said. The words made Cole's heart soar and his stomach churn. He gaped at the floor. Zane felt the same way he did. Not in so many words, but close enough!

Without anymore thought Cole grabbed the door knob and threw open the bathroom door. Zane stood in front of the door, eyes wide in surprise. He noticed a large bulge in Cole's black pants, but moved his icy blue eyes upward to look at Cole in his eyes. "You are not mad?" Zane asked.

Cole inched closer to the blond, combed one hand through Zane's spiked hair, pulled the blond locks so that Zane's chin was pointed up, and attacked the boy's mouth with his own. The kiss took the android by surprise, but he quickly melted into it. The two shared spite, nipping and biting at eachother's tongues. Their tongue's fought for dominance and only ended when Cole won by pulling hard at Zane's hair.

They separated only when the need for air became too great. "Did that seem like," Cole said, panting desperately for air, "like I'm mad?"

Zane gave no response, instead he threw his arms around Cole's neck and kissed the boy hard. Cole wrapped one arm around Zane's waist and the other he slipped under the teen's thigh, lifting up one of Zane's legs to wrap around his own waist. Cole threw themselves against the wall.

Zane gasped into their kiss, feeling Cole's hard erection against his groin. Cole rocked against the body he pressed against the wall and Zane arched his back at the touch. Neither had been in such a situation and relished every sense.

Zane nestled his face into the crook of Cole's neck, breathing in the grassy and colon mixed scent. He dug his fingers into Cole's back in ecstasy.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Cole whisked Zane off of the wall and practically threw him onto the closest bed he saw.

Zane stared at Cole with hungry and slightly worried eyes. "...Cole?" he whispered, unsure of what he should do. The innocence in Zane's eyes made Cole all the more eager.

The earth ninja fell onto the ice ninja, though Cole was halfway off the bed. It didn't matter, Cole had been too caught up to notice. He kissed Zane again before trailing kisses onto his jaw and neck. Zane moaned softly, running his fingers threw Cole's black hair.

Cole rubbed his hands over Zane's pink stockings; moving from his knees, to his thighs, to his ass. Cole's rough hand finally got to Zane's crotch, he rubbed his thumb over the teen's bulging underwear teasingly. Toes curled at the motion and Zane wanted nothing more than to beg for Cole to just screw him already. Instead Zane bit his bottom lip to keep from quivering.

Cole licked his lips, making sure that Zane saw, before his calloused hand slipped under Zane's panties and he moved the undergarment to give him better accesses without fully removing them.

* * *

The ninja sat on the deck in boredom. Nya continued her training with Sensei with company from Lloyd. The two went through a couple of poses before their concentration was broken from Kai's obnoxiously loud yawn.

Jay, whom sat next to the fire wielder, elbowed him hard in the ribs. "What?! I'm tired, it's like eleven o'clock at night," Kai complained.

"We wait until those two hash it out," Lloyd stated, continuing through the motions.

"How do we know when they're done?" Jay asked.

"How do we know if they'll make up?" Kai added.

Nya frowned at her brother. She knew the two would get past their problems, but who knew how long they would take. She could sympathize for Kai, it was getting late, but Zane had only wandered off to get Cole a couple of minutes ago.

There was the distant noise of some sort of banging and muffled voices. That drew the attention of the three ninja, samurai, and teacher. Kai furrowed his brows as Jay tapped his finger against his chin lightly, trying to figure out what was the cause of the noise.

"How do we know they're playing nice?" Kai questioned. That seemed to bring thought to Nya. She paused in her poses, honestly wondering the answer to that question.

"Cole wouldn't do anything," Nya said, though she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself rather than her brother.

Suddenly there was the sound of somebody crying out in pain. That grabbed the attention of the others. Confusion and concern was written on the faces of Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu. Jay's mouth fell open in disbelief, knowing full well that _that_ was Zane's voice. Was Cole actually physically fighting their brother?

Kai shot up from his seat and began marching to the door that led to the Bounty's living room. "That's it! I'm not waiting any longer, I'm going over there to kick Cole's ass, tell Zane to man the fuck up, and to force them to get over it," Kai announced, tiring of sitting outside.

"Wait don't – " Nya attempted to stop her brother, but Kai was through the door without another word. Jay quickly followed him, needing to keep Kai from beating Cole up. Well, needing to keep him from beating Cole up _too_ much.

Kai stalked down the hallway with determination in his eyes and Jay at his heels. They followed the creaking and banging noises until they stood outside the ninja's shared bedroom. Without so much as a knock, Kai grabbed the door handle and threw the door open.

Kai opened his mouth to yell at the two teens, but his throat suddenly became dry. He heard a small squeak come from Jay as they stood frozen in the door way.

Cole's naked back faced them, censoring most of the of the image, thankfully, but not enough for the two to not know what was going on. The once seemingly angry ninja was bent over Zane, thrusting in and out of the android's body.

Before what was happening could make sense to the fire ninja, Jay grabbed the door and slammed it shut. From the continued noises inside the room, Kai assumed the fornicating ninja had no idea of their teammates presence.

"I think I went blind," Kai said in shock, still standing in the same position.

Just then Jay seemed to finally find his voice as he yelled, "Oh my God!"

Kai turned his head towards the blue ninja with a questioning look. Jay looked absolutely flabbergasted. His jaw was stuck in a wide "O" shape and his hands were positioned as if he were holding something. "Oh my GOD," he repeated, eyes wide as dinner plates. Jay turned from the door and walked quickly back to the deck of the bounty. Kai followed the blue ninja, hearing the repeated words "oh my god".

"Yeah, that was pretty...uh, unexpected," Kai commented. Jay whipped his head around and stared at Kai as if he had grown three heads.

"_Unexpected_?" Jay repeated the words, his facing twisting in horror. "UNEXPECTED?! They were in _my_ bed!" Jay shouted.

Kai stared at his friend a moment before he burst into laughter. Kai patted the teary eyed Jay with slight sympathy. However, the sympathy hadn't stopped Kai from running out the Bounty's door to announce to the others that Cole and Zane were having sex, on _Jay's_ bed.

* * *

Cole tried slightly different angle and spots until suddenly Zane's eyes shot open and he made a noise that was a cross between a moan and a cow's moo. Cole's lips tuned upward in a smile, but he repressed his laughter. Zane threw his head back and dug his nails deep into Cole's back.

"Ahh," Cole squeaked, arching his back slightly to get away from the scratching.

"Yes, right there," Zane moaned, moving his hand from Cole's back to his bicep. Gripping it for what seemed like dear life.

Cole continued to thrust into the same spot, moaning in pleasure. Cole moved faster, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets underneath them. He panted from the workout.

Cole's thrusting caused the bed to creak and accidentally knocked Zane's head into the wall. Zane posed his arms against the wall to prevent himself from getting a concussion. Cole leaned down, kissing Zane harshly as he continued driving himself into the android. Their breaths mingled and sweat dripped off from both of them.

"I'm close," Cole warned, continuing his pace. He took one look at his lover's face and knew Zane was far from finished. Cole didn't want their first time to disappoint the android. Cole reached one hand down and palmed Zane's erection.

Zane pressed a hand against Cole's broad chest and gave strangled moans. Cole fully wrapped his hand around Zane's erection and pumped his hand with the rhythm of his own thrusts. "_Cole,_" Zane screamed. That was the only warning Cole was given before the boy's body tensed up and thick white liquid covered Cole's hand and stomach.

It only took two more thrusts into his lover's tight hole before Cole felt himself reach his edge and cum into Zane's body. As he pulled out, white semen smeared onto Zane's inner thighs and formed a puddle on the bed sheets. Cole feel face first on to the bed in exhaustion. He slowly turned onto his back and stared up at the bed above them.

"That was...," Zane panted, trying to find the right words to describe the new experience.

"Amazing?" Cole supplied, turning to stare at the disheveled blond. Zane turned his head and searched Cole's gray eyes for something unknown to him. The longer he stared the happier Zane felt.

"Yeah...amazing," Zane agreed, a smile etching itself onto his pink lips. Cole smiled as well, before he snaked one arm under Zane's back and pulled him closer. Zane moved his arm to lie over Cole's waist and rested his head onto the broad chest. He could hear the fast beating of Cole's heart. Zane's eyelids dripped close, the intimate activity had taken more energy out of him than he had thought. Cole mused the blond hair by resting his chin atop of Zane's head. Having tired himself out as well, Cole grabbed an edge of the soft bed sheet and pulled if over himself and Zane.

He nestled closer to his love, wrapping both arms around Zane's lithely body. His eyes closed in content and fell asleep, dreaming of the bright future he and Zane would have together.


End file.
